Revenge on Zorro
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: One-shot! Almond wants revenge on Zorro. : enjoy and please reveiw! thanks :


**Author's Note: This is my first Zorro fanfic, so please bear with me as I write my first chapter. I don't know why, but when I have a favorite character from some TV show or film…I just love it when their injured. I have no idea why I do but….oh well. :D**

**Anyways, why don't we get to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Elena's POV**_

I glared at my husband, my husband who I loved ever since I can remember, my husband who is the country's hero, my husband who doesn't spend enough time with our son. We've been through this before but that was when our son didn't know that his father was Zorro, and now he does and he's getting angry at Alejandro, he always said that he never has time for him, but has time for everyone else in the town. I agreed with him too, Alejandro was not being fair to Joaquin.

"I will try and make time for him Elena, I don't hate my son and I defiantly don't try to ignore him!" he hissed

"You don't need to try, you just do!" I retorted

"Listen, I've tried to make time for you two but with all the criminals I couldn't, I'll try harder I promise" he said, his tone almost begging

I was half surprised, Alejandro has never begged before or never has been close to begging.

"Right, like you promised that you would buy him a horse like yours" I growled

"Their expensive these days and-

I put my hand in front of his face and closed the conversation, I glared at him. I couldn't help me soften my expression as I stared into his deep brown eyes. I could tell they were filled with love and affection but I don't know what that love and affection if for. Either it's for his job or Joaquin and I.

"We're done Alejandro…you are not sleeping here tonight" and with that I turned swiftly around and walked away

I ignored his pleadings and closed my bed room door, tears silently rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alejandro's POV<strong>_

I sighed and walked back to where my black stallion stood; I hopped up onto his back smoothly and then rode him out of the house. He galloped over the hills and into the forest, I didn't look back I didn't think Elena would want that. I rode him to a large lake where I usually sat and thought about things, I got off and let him graze or sleep or whatever he wanted to do while I sat down on a large log.

"What did I do?" I asked to myself out loud. I already knew the answer though.

I was a fool and paid attention to the town's safety instead of my family, I didn't spend enough time with my own son that he probably hates my guts right now. I was confused and tired and didn't know what to do in order to win them back. I wanted to keep them as my family, hopefully Elena won't divorce me for real this time. I closed my eyes and remembered the divorce paper, Armond, the train, Joaquin sitting in there scared, Elena trying her best to protect him. I remembered as I was almost shot, thrown off the train and killed if he held me on long enough for the train to blow up with both of us on it and Elena.

I was about to get up and find some place to sleep when I felt something stab into my back, I choked on my breath as it blew out of me. My body going limp and my strength leaving me as I fell to the ground. I could feel the wetness and stickiness of blood soaking the back of my clothes and cape.

"Well Zorro I think my revenge is almost done, now just for your lovely wife and nice little son to be finished off and then I'll be happy" someone croaked

I turned my head slowly as I caught sight of the most disgusting and disturbing sights in my life. Armond was back and he had millions of scars on his face which was burnt thoroughly, his one eye had an eye patch going over it and he was missing a long line of hair.

"Yeah ugly I know…you did this to me, you and your family now no one will look at me and if they do they run away like one year olds" he growled, "Now I need to make sure I kill you"

He bent down and stabbed the knife again into my back, close to where he stabbed me first. I gasped as more air was blown out of me.

"P-please….d-don't….h-hurt…them" I gasped through breaths of pain

"Whatever" he snarled

I could hear his footsteps as walked away, I winced as I forced myself into a sitting position after about five minutes. I looked around for the big black stallion of mine until he emerged from the shadows. He trotted over and started to nuzzle me.

"A-alright….b-boy…need…to…save….th-them" I said

He understood and knelt down as I got onto his back, he quickly stood up and galloped towards my house. I had to get to Elena and Joaquin, I had to make sure Almond doesn't get his revenge and is finished off forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

I smiled as Joaquin drew a picture of a sword and Zorro underneath of it, maybe I was too hard on Alejandro but he's a man. He can handle it on his own, I sighed and then got up and walked down stairs to where Alejandro's dark black horse would stand, sleep, eat, drink and get saddled up.

I sat down on a bench that was in the corner and sighed, I closed my eyes and wished for Alejandro to be back, wished that this fight has never even happened. Joaquin was angry at him earlier but he snapped out of it and wanted to where his father was. He was still a very young boy but I knew that he wasn't dumb and knew that something was wrong. He knew that his father may be gone forever but I had hope and knowledge that his father wouldn't give up on him that easily.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a shriek and then Joaquin's voice cracking. I ran to where I heard him and saw him kneeling down in front of a black object. I could kind of make out that there was a lot of blood on the black cloth and then my heart stopped. It finally hit me, my husband was the man lying on the ground bleeding out.

"Papa? Are you awake? Please say something!" Joaquin pleaded

"J-J-Joaquin?" a weak voice whispered

"Oh my god, Zorro!" I shrieked

"Elena….A-Almond….h-he's…d-dead….on….o-our…f-front….lawn" he said, I could hear the pain and agony in his voice

I carefully turned him over and stroked his cheek, it felt colder and was pale. I knew that he didn't have much time before he passes, he moved his head towards my hand and weakly smiled.

"Don't worry Alejandro…you're not dying tonight" I said as he started to close his eyes, "Don't you dare close your eyes" I hissed quickly

"C-can't….t-to….weak" he moaned

I turned him over again and saw the blood, I figured out where his stab wounds were and applied pressure onto them. He clenched his fists and held still as he held the screams of pain in, he groaned as I carefully took his cape off. Joaquin started to get pale and tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: eh not that good…oh well it's a one shot. :D sorry for mistakes and all :)<strong>


End file.
